Dam It
Dam It is an unfinished campaign for Left 4 Dead that was made by the original creators of Left 4 Dead, Turtle Rock Studios. Although it is largely uncompleted, the campaign can be played through in all modes. It consists of only three levels and was intended to bridge the gap between the campaign Dead Air and Blood Harvest. The campaign was released alongside two standalone Survival maps, Coal Freighter and Highrise. Official Description Dam It stitches Dead Air and Blood Harvest together. It's gray box, and some code features are missing but it's playable from beginning to end. It also includes two standalone survival maps that never shipped.http://www.vg247.com/2016/11/07/left-4-deads-final-campaign-released-by-turtle-rock/ Behind the Scenes Turtle Rock began work on Left 4 Dead in 2005. During the game's development Turtle Rock was acquired by the Valve Corporation, the game brought in-house and the Turtle Rock studio closed down. In 2010 Turtle Rock Studios was reestablished as an independent business. It is unknown how or why Valve Corporation does not possess legal title to the Dam It prototype material and its associated intellectual properties. For reasons as yet unknown, work on this campaign ceased during its development. Although highly detailed in some parts, many textures are missing or filled with temporary placeholders and the edge of the playable area is often visible. The released version of Dam It contains no campaign-specific lines of character dialog. Code changes were not included in the version released to the public. The ending credits differ visually and player scores are not recorded. Ruralcampaign sm-550x840.jpg|Bird's Eye View of the Dam It Campaign. Dam It Poster.png|Campaign Poster Screen_Shot_2016-11-08_at_14.42.05.png|An example of missing textures in the campaign. Dam It Placeholder.png|Placeholder "wall" textures. Dam.png|The hydro-electric dam. Notes * The campaign poster shows four Survivors who appear very different from the current Left 4 Dead Survivors. Zoey, Louis, Bill and Francis feature as sketched storyboard artwork on the campaign's loading screen (refer illustration above). * While not mentioned, based on the Bird's Eye View map, the map is set in the Kinzua Dam, a large dam which located on Allegheny National Park, which served as flood control on the Allegheny River. * Players still have complete control over their characters as the (incomplete) ending credits roll. * There is an unusually high spawn rate of Tanks, probably due to the map size. All three campaign levels will often feature at least two Tanks. * Originally, the plane from Dead Air was not destroyed, as opposed to what Francis said in The Sacrifice comic. It would have crash-landed near the starting point of this campaign. * Tier two weapons can be found all across the maps, including within a few feet of the first starting point. They are often spawned as lone weapons, such as a single Assault Rifle. * This is the only campaign in which the finale does not feature a vehicle or any means of transportation. The finale requires the Survivors to open a series of gates that block their path so that they can make their way to safety to the other side of the dam. Once there, the campaign ends. ** This is also the only campaign that encourages the Survivors to split up into two groups. During an endless Crescendo Event at a logging facility, the Survivors have to power-up a generator at the top of a hill overlooked by a guard/control tower. The layout permits two players to run to the generator and start it whilst protected by covering fire from the tower. With the generator fired up, pressing a control button in the tower operates a sling-hoist which lifts and removes a barricade of logs. Hunting Rifles and a chain-gun are provided in the tower. * The two unique Survival maps that come with the campaign cannot be found within the campaign itself. * The campaign features numerous examples of environmental objects and artwork found nowhere else in the game. These include light airplane models, a rusting 1950's car, apple trees, mist effects and motor homes. ** However, the campaign lacks any specific graffiti on the map, which usually serves as a story-telling mechanic. This is likely due to the unfinished nature of the campaign, or missing wall textures. * As compared to other campaigns, character vocalizations are sparse being confined to generic tactical and situational vocalizations. There are no campaign-specific lines of dialog, since it's unfinished. * Due to the unfinished nature of the campaign, there are a wide variety of reported glitches, as well as missing and implemented features: ** Fire, smoke and explosions do not trigger panic events in the airplane hangars. ** Not all zombies attack on sight in the apple orchard. ** The farm house horde does not spawn in the far side of the woods. ** The covered bridge does not collapse with explosions. ** The burning forest area is missing wandering fires. ** The burning forest section has a burn trigger that stays on too long. Entering the area too quickly inflicts burn damage on players. ** The dam spawn room is missing health kits and weapons. ** The elevator models have an offset origin in the dam. Players can still get on and use them, but they are invisible and wall collision is missing. Bots often fail to follow the human player into the elevators and must be "melee bumped" to enter. ** Bots often fail to follow human players in a sprint to the far end of the flood control chamber. If this happens they are trapped and killed when the doors close, leaving human players to face the finale unassisted. * Fan made, mod versions of Dam It for Left 4 Dead 2 exists, which has most of problems of the original version (listed above) fixed. References Category:Cut content Category:Dam It Category:Campaigns Category:Left 4 Dead